


Quand On N'a Que L'amour

by Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)



Series: A SweetHart and his Egg [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, French, Harry speaks french, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bring insuline, seriously, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/pseuds/Lady%20Mephistopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When he takes me in his arms</i><br/><i>and speaks to me softly</i><br/><i>I see the world through rose-colored glasses...</i><br/>Édith Piaf, <i>La Vie en Rose</i>.<br/>EDIT (4/12/15): I made a few changes in wording, nothing major.</p><p>The title means "When we only have love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand On N'a Que L'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts), [Yuzuchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuchan/gifts).



> I blame 2 lovely people from my tumblr: elletromil and yuzupomegranate.  
> It's your fault! You planted the idea of Harry speaking French in my head.

Languages. In that case they were like fire and water. Harry was fluent in few, including all the roman languages, and Eggsy still had trouble with proper conjugation of _être_ and _avoir_.

And, in fact, Eggsy was often present while Harry was speaking French. He adored the way Harry’s voice changed when he smoothly switched from English to French. It added a certain richness and a very particular type of tremble that was known only to those who spoke it.

As their relationship progressed from the initial shyness to its current bloom of domesticity and stability, Eggsy learned that Harry’s French made his guts twist in anticipation. It was very often the source of a certain heat that centered on his lower abdomen, the prelude to more intimate things that happen behind the closed doors. It was beautiful and he loved it. And he loved Harry. Not that he ever told him that. He simply didn’t need to do so. They just seemed to recognize that particular emotion from their lingering touches and heated looks that were often shared between them. It worked perfectly.

* * *

 

When Eggsy moved in with Harry, at first to one of the guest rooms (and only because Harry thought it would be good for them to start from having their own space, a place to retreat, to be alone for some time), then to share Harry’s master bedroom, they established a routine.

They changed into their pyjamas and cuddle with each other on the sofa, sometimes watching a movie, sometimes just staring at the fireplace. And then Harry started murmuring in French straight to Eggsy’s ear. Knowing Eggsy didn’t really understand the language, Harry talked about everything. Sometimes talking about his day, how much he missed seeing Eggsy’s face when he was on a mission. Sometimes it was his favourite French prose and poetry.

And when Harry felt Eggsy relax, he took his hand, lead him to the bed, tug him into the covers and lay beside him. And then he murmured those words he couldn’t bring himself to say out loud in English.

“ _Je t’aime, mon cher garçon_.”

* * *

 

Sometimes Eggsy wasn’t that far asleep to not to hear him. From the very beginning he heard them often enough to memorize them. He wanted to understand them. He wanted to know what Harry considered so important that he didn’t want him to know. Roxy, very much trying to hide her smirk, had written those words for him on the paper. Eggsy did the rest of the job. With a proper dictionary.

It wasn't really that hard, after all. To get to know those words. But Eggsy wanted to make something special for Harry, to show him that he finally understood.

So he prepared the night carefully. He cooked dinner, started the fire in their fireplace and cuddled with Harry. And when they were in their bedroom, he faked that he was sleeping. He heard Harry say the same words and relax enough to sleep. When his breath evened, Eggsy slowly shifted enough to face Harry.

“ _Je t’aime aussi_ ,” he murmured, and finally let himself go to sleep.

After those words, Harry jolted awake, at first not recognizing his surroundings. His heart was beating fast and evened only when he realized what happened.

He loves me back, was his last thought before falling asleep one more time, but with a smile on his lips. Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://lady-mephistopheles.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/LadyMephisto)!


End file.
